ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Islamic tiles
Virtually all countries with a history of Islamic culture have a tradition of decorative tiles, and decorative bricks, used to ornament both the interior and exterior of important buildings, and particularly mosques. Afghanistan Friday Mosque of Herat Image:Friday Mosque Herat door detail.jpg Image:Herat Masjidi Jami N.jpg Image:Herat Masjidi Jami minaret.jpg Image:Herat Masjidi Jami iwan.jpg Shrine of Hazrat Ali Image:Shrine_of_Hazrat_Ali_or_The_blue_mosque.jpg Image:Mazar-e Sharif - Mosque.jpg Image:Mazar-e Sharif - all blue.jpg Image:Mosaic,_Shrine_of_Hazrat_Ali_or_The_blue_mosque.jpg Minaret of Jam Image:Jam Minaret decoration.jpg Image:Minar of jam ghor.jpg Image:Jam afghan architecture brick decor ghor province.jpg Image:Minaret_of_jam_2009_ghor.jpg Azerbaijan Image:Haji Rufai Bey mosque - 18th century.JPG Image:Bibi Heybat mosque 2.jpg China Image:Hui man at Daqingzhen Si.jpg Image:Yarkand-calles-mezquita-d02.jpg Great Mosque of Xi'an Image:Great Mosque of Xi'an courtyard monument.JPG Image:Great Mosque of Xi'an wall relief.JPG Image:Xi'an Great Mosque gateway.jpg Egypt Image:Cairo Aqsunqur 5.jpg Iran Image:Roof hafez tomb.jpg Image:Ceramique chameau.JPG Image:Ceramique elephant.JPG Image:Fragment from a Mihrab, late 13th or early 14th century, Kashan, Iran,.jpg Image:Fragment from a Mihrab, late 13th or early 14th century, Kashan, Iran.jpg Image:Iran, mattonella persiana, dinastia Ilkhanide, XIII-XIV sec..JPG Image:Kashan lustre-decorated star tile, Central Persia, 14th Century, Christie's sale 2835 Dec. 2009.jpg Image:Kashan lustre-decorated star tile, Central Persia, circa 1300, Christie's sale 2835 Dec. 2009.jpg Image:Kashan lustre-decorated star tile, Central Persia, probably 14th Century, Christie's sale 2835 Dec. 2009.jpg Image:Niavaran-Tehran.JPG Image:Tile young man flowers Louvre D27813.jpg Image:Safavid-star.png Image:Isfahan-jame mosque tile.jpg Image:Mihrab Kashan MBA Lyon D228.jpg Image:Mehrab majed-e-jomeh yazd femmes en priere cor.jpg Image:Mehrab masjed-e-jomeh esfahan.jpg Image:Qazvin Jameh Mosque Mosaic.jpg Image:Nasr ol Molk mosque vault ceiling 2.jpg Image:Jame mosque yazd tilework.jpg Image:WLA lacma Iranic Tile 15th century.jpg Image:WLA lacma Isfahan Section of a Tile Panel.jpg Image:WLA lacma Tile panel for a spandrel Isfahan 17th century.jpg Turkey Image:Blue Turkish Tiles.JPG Image:WLA lacma Iznik Tile.jpg Image:DSC04425d Istanbul - Museo arch. - Padiglione ceramiche - Foto G. Dall'Orto 28-5-2006.jpg Image:Istanbul.Topkapi049.jpg Image:Iznik tiles in Selimiye Mosque.JPG Image:Saz-style panel Louvre OA3919-2-287.jpg Image:Tile with Calligraphy.JPG Image:WLA lacma 16th century tile panel.jpg Image:4064 - Istanbul - Topkapi - Quarta corte - Portico della Camera del Santo Mantello - Foto G. Dall'Orto 27-5-2006.jpg Image:DSC04425a Istanbul - Museo arch. - Padiglione ceramiche - Foto G. Dall'Orto 28-5-2006.jpg Image:Istanbul.Topkapi055.jpg Image:Istanbul.Topkapi058.jpg Image:Mevlana - Türbe 3.jpg Image:DSC04425p Istanbul - Museo arch. - Mihrab, 1432 - Foto G. Dall'Orto 28-5-2006.jpg Image:Enderun library Topkapi 42.JPG Image:Iznik tiles in the Topkapı Palace.jpg Image:Tile panel flowers Louvre OA3919-2-297.jpg Image:Tile panel mandorla Louvre OA3919-2-247e.jpg Topkapı Palace Image:4011 Istanbul - Topkapi - Quarta corte - Porticato - Foto G. Dall'Orto 27-5-2006.jpg Image:4014 - Istanbul - Topkapi - Quarta corte - Portico della Camera del Santo Mantello - Foto G. Dall'Orto 27-5-2006.jpg Image:4025 Istanbul - Topkapi - Sbirciando da finestra sala reliquie - Foto G. Dall'Orto 27-5-2006.jpg Image:4037 Istanbul - Topkapi - Quarta corte - Sala circoncisione - Foto G. Dall'Orto 27-5-2006.jpg Image:4048 Istanbul - Topkapi - Quarta corte - Sala circoncisione - Foto G. Dall'Orto 27-5-2006.jpg Image:4074 Istanbul - Topkapi - Quarta corte - Sala circoncisione - Foto G. Dall'Orto 27-5-2006.jpg Image:4166 Istanbul - Topkapi - Harem - Cortile degli eunuchi neri - Foto G. Dall'Orto 27-5-2006.jpg Image:4199 Istanbul - Topkapi - Harem - Foto G. Dall'Orto 27-5-2006.jpg Image:4196 Istanbul - Topkapi - Harem - Sala del focolare - Foto G. Dall'Orto 27-5-2006.jpg Image:4219 Istanbul - Topkapi - Harem - Sala di Murat III - Foto G. Dall'Orto 27-5-2006.jpg Image:4339 Istanbul - Topkapi - Quarta corte - Sala circoncisione - Foto G. Dall'7Orto 27-5-2006.jpg Image:4340 - Istanbul - Topkapi - Quarta corte - Sala circoncisione - Foto G. Dall'Orto 27-5-2006.jpg Spain Image:Alhambra-p3-closeup.jpg Image:Alhambra-p3-wall.jpg Image:WLA lacma Spain Granada Alhambra Tile.jpg Image:Star grapevine MET 41-165-40.jpg Image:Star grapevine MET 41-165-41.jpg Morocco Image:Morocco Pavillion tile work at Epcot.jpg Iraq Image:Mosque damage.JPG|War damaged tiles Image:AbassidQasr Baghdad Iraq.jpg Syria Image:C. sf., damasco, quattro mattonelle, xvi-xvii sec..JPG Image:Aleppo - Prophet Zakariyya.JPG Image:Sayyidah Zainab mosque details.jpg Image:Saida Zeinab mosque SYRIE 002.jpg Pakistan Image:Wazir khan mosque, tile art1.jpg India (Mogul) Qutb Minar Image:Qutb Minar, and detailing of pillared cloister of Quwwat ul-Islam mosque.jpg Image:9936775.jpg Image:Balcony of Qutb Minar, Delhi.jpg Image:Carving details, and a vent, Qutb Minar.jpg Image:Decorative motives above the entrance to Qutb Minar, Delhi.jpg Image:Details of the balcony, Qutub Minar.jpg Usbekistan Image:Tilla-Kori Madrasah.jpg Image:Tilla-Kori portal.JPG Image:Ulugh-beg Madrassa courtyard.JPG Image:Lion(or tiger) on the Sher-dor madrassa.JPG Image:Registan - Sherdor madrasa.jpg Image:Chorsu.JPG Image:Samarcande Registan.jpg Image:Registan - Gusjer.jpg Image:Gorskii 04440u.jpg Image:Registan, Samarkand.jpg Image:WLA lacma Samarkand Tiles c 1385.jpg Israel Dome of the Rock Image:Dome of the Rock detail.jpg Image:Temple Mount-11-.jpg Image:Dome of the rock close.jpg Image:Dome of the Rock detail.jpg Image:Temple Mount-11-.jpg Category:Islamic tiles